Barrayaran Imperial Service military uniforms
Military uniforms used by Barrayaran the Imperial Service currently exist in several types, which are worn depending on the requirements of a unit or individual, ranging from ceremonial uniforms to combat dress. All the officer uniforms and dress troop uniforms are accompanied by black cavalry boots, referring to the main combatant Arm of Time of Isolation, the Cavalry. Ordinarily, military uniforms and swords are issued by the Imperial Service, which provide them in a sufficient quantity: if a soldier is abruptly assigned to a distant post, the local logistics provide him of all uniform types. The material used in Service-issued uniforms is applicable to both officer and enlisted. Officers may have specially tailored uniforms, and tend to spend more to get a personally tailored appearance. In situations, such as embassy duty, where Imperial Service members are on duty in places that civilian clothing is required, troops are given a civilian clothing allowance, while officers have to get their own clothes. The Imperial Service numbers its uniforms for ease of instruction. Four 'orders' of dress are authorised and prescribed to be worn on various occasions. A set of collar pins indicate what part of the Service the individual serves in, and rank is indicated by the colour of the collar tabs worn under the assignment pins. The Emperor of Barrayar wears the Imperial Service uniform without any rank insignia. Union of Military Tailors The Union of Military Tailors is a dressmaker specializing in the production of clothing for military and police uniforms. It is an Agency of the Imperial Service, jointly supervised by the Ministry of War and the Ministry of Interior. Sees of the Union of Military Tailors, in addition to the headquarters in Vorbarr of Sultana, which occupy an entire city block, can be found in 50 other major cities on the three planets. In any permanent military installation are tailors, while there are 21 large atelier of spreading the most varied assortment of uniforms, accessories, trappings, perfume, jewellery, etc., with a particular accuracy of packages tailored. Even special credit facilities open and instalments are planned for students, given the expensive cost of its items. Full Dress Full Dress is the most elaborate order worn by the Imperial Service. Full dress is rarely worn except by the Imperial Guards. Full Dress is worn whenever a parade is attended or ordained by the monarch or a member of the Imperial Family, including ceremonial parades, state funerals, and public duties around royal residences (such as the Changing of the Guard). It is also worn at formal occasions that a civilian would call a "Black Tie" event and when civilians would wear a tuxedo or High end suit. Emperors wear only Red and Blues uniforms when in formal meetings or ceremonies. Full Dress is also known as "Red-and-Blues", and consists of golden bullioned red and blue double breasted hussar high stand-collared tunic and pants, and tall riding boots. Wearing the Red-and-Blues, Vor officers carry two ceremonial swords. While for most services, formations and units exists only one version of the Full Dress uniforms, some units could wear their own versions of Red and Blues uniforms. Since the foundation of the imperial military during the 222 years were introduced ten models of parade uniforms. File:ImpSerParadeDressBis.png|Full Dress Red-and-blues parade uniform File:TroopsFullDress.png|Enlisted Full Dress Red-and-blues parade uniform File:ImpSerParadeDressBisFormer.png|Full Dress Red-and-blues parade uniform (second half XXX Century, "Gregorian Uniform") File:TroopsFullDressFormer.png|Enlisted Full Dress Red-and-blues parade uniform (second half XXX Century, "Gregorian Uniform") Emperor's Uniform The parade uniforms "Red and Blue" are the uniforms that were instituted first for the imperial military. They were introduced since the foundation of the Imperial Militias by Emperor Dorca the Just in 2791. Since the foundation of the Imperial Militias, each reigning Emperor and every Crown Prince wear the parade uniform in ceremonies and most important occasions that do not involve the ordinary sessions of the Council of Counts. Often, Emperors design their own parade uniforms, in order to distinguish themselves from ranks and files of troops, and could, obviously, vary them more times. This could mark an important political choice, underlining the rejection of the "Army-with-a-nation" concept. File:Dorca Vorbarra_-_Barrayar.jpg|Dorca Vorbarra's first Red-and-Blues parade uniform File:Dorca Vorbarra II - Barrayar.jpg|Dorca Vorbarra's second Red-and-Blues parade uniform File:Yuri Vorbarra - Barrayar.jpg|Yuri Vorbarra's Red-and-Blues parade uniform (when Crown Prince) File:Yuri Vorbarra II - Barrayar.jpg|Reigning Yuri Vorbarra's Red-and-Blues parade uniform File:Ezar Vorbarra - Barrayar.jpg|Late years Ezar Vorbarra's Red-and-Blues parade uniform Dress Greens No. 1 Dress, sometimes referred to as "Dress Greens", is a universal ceremonial uniform. No. 1 Dress is only worn on ceremonial occasions; it is also regularly required to be worn by a short list of units, senior staff officers (above the rank of Lieutenant General, and officers appointed as aides to the Emperor. Dress Greens is equivalent to Suit. For most regiments and corps Dress Greens consist of a long-sleeved white shirt, a dark green double breasted hussar high stand-collared tunic and cavalry trousers with red profiles, with a green peaked cap, as well as half-length riding boots. The officer sabre is worn by officers from Dress Greens up to Red and Blues. Different units are distinguished by the golden frieze of the cap, stripes on the trousers, as well as badges. The Dress Greens has two versions: winter (tougher stuff) and summer. File:AdmiralImpSecDress.png|Officer dress uniform File:TroopsDress.png|Enlisted personnel dress uniform Undress Greens The No. 2 Service Uniform, also known as "Undress Greens" consists of a forest green single breasted high stand-collared tunic, a long-sleeved cream shirt and cavalry trousers. Boots are hobnailed jackboots for officers and combat boots for troops. Undress Greens is equivalent to Business Casual. Undress Greens are one step up from fatigues, and are regularly required wear for jobs which don't involve getting dirty - staff positions, bridge duty shipboard, etc. In a general sense, they are appropriate for a very wide range of office situations, including meetings with senior people. The Undress Greens features a closed jacket with seven buttons. On their high collar officers and enlisted soldiers wear rank insignia and, above these, the insignia denoting their branch of service. Proficiency badges are worn on the upper left chest. Above this are the ribbons for medals and commendations which have been earned for various actions, duties and training. Above the ribbons are qualification badges, such as the paratrooper badges. If a military unit is assigned to bureaucratic duty, military personnel can use standard long trousers and dress boots. As for the Dress Greens, also the Undress Greens has two versions: winter (tougher stuff) and summer. File:UndressAdmImpSec.png|Officer undress uniform File:UndressAdmImpSecOffice.png|Officer undress office uniform File:TroopsUndress.png|Enlisted personnel undress uniform File:TroopsUndressOffice.png|Enlisted personnel undress uniform Fatigues The No. 3 Fatigues and Battledress is the type of uniform used as combat uniforms, as opposed to formal uniform worn at parades and functions. The Fatigues is composed of a field jacket and trousers, worn with beret, helmet or camouflaged hat. Black shirt and combat boots complete the uniform. It is used mostly for grubby duties, but also acceptable in offices that are less formal. File:Fatigues.png|Officer fatigues File:TroopsFatigues.png|Enlisted personnel fatigues Battledress The Ground Combat Uniform (GCU) is the combat uniform worn by the Barrayaran Imperial Service. The Imperial Service uses the Ground Camouflage Pattern, which blends khaki, grey and green to work in desert and woodland. The colour scheme of the GCU is composed of a slate grey, terrain ground and foliage green handmade pattern. The top consists of a standard GCU four pocket jacket with a green T-shirt worn under it. The trousers are standard GCU pants with cargo pockets. The material is synthetic cotton. Ordinarily, the jacket is worn outside the trousers, but under some circumstances it may be worn inside trousers. The uniform features velcro fasteners on the pockets. The GCU is worn with the combat helmet-visor or a beret as appropriate. The GCU is authorized for year-round wear by all personnel and is the normal service uniform for external or tactical situations. The web belt is worn with the trousers, under the jacket. A black pistol belt may be worn on the outside of the blouse as directed by local commanders during services which are expected to be without significant risk or during military support to riot suppression. Finally, combat boots are required. Trousers may be worn bloused or not. Many soldiers, especially infantry troops, carry a personal “backup” weapon of some sort, despite the fact that each soldier is issued a hand weapon in addition to the heavier rifle or other weapon they may carry. Most often these are low-tech weapons like blades or chemically fired projectile weapons. One reason cited by many troops is that they fear a dampening field will render their issued weapons inert. Others include the need for sentry removal and utility purposes, such as daggers and knives. Ancient daggers and knives are carried mostly by Vor officers. The official military doctrine encourages soldiers to carry anything they feel they need to do their job, within the limits of unit safety and practicality. Ultimately, each squad or team leader is responsible for approving his team’s personal weapons. Jacket The GCU jacket uses velcro-backed attachments to secure items such as name tapes, camouflage rank insignia, and shoulder patches and tabs and the Barrayaran flag patch. Near sensor track reduction is incorporated to minimize the infra-red silhouette. The jacket's closed collar is always worn up. The front closure is closed with a zip and reinforced with velcro. The chest pockets, cuffs, and elbow pad insert pockets also utilize velcro closure. Skills tabs are worn on the left sleeve pocket flap. Sleeves are to be worn down at all times, unless different commander's order. Trousers The GCU trousers are worn with a two-inch synthetic silk web belt, and features velcro pouches for knee pad inserts, two forward-tilted thigh storage pockets with elastic drawstring and velcro for closure during movement, and two calf storage pockets one on each pant leg with a velcro closure. Footwear The GCU is worn with black Combat Boots and socks. The Officer Combat Boots are made of brown pebbled leather, with hobnailed synthetic reinforced soles and heels (the same of Trooper Combat Boots). Trousers are worn tucked inside. Officers' boots are knee-high and form-fitting, and often private purchases of superior quality. The Trooper Combat Boot is a black-coloured, temperate weather combat boot with a moisture-resistant, rough-side-out cattle hide leather and nylon duck upper. It contains a waterproof breathable membrane and integrated safety features limited fire-, conductive heat-, and liquid fuel penetration protection. The sole consists of a three-layer, shock-absorbing soling system with an abrasion- and slip-resistant solid rubber out-sole. It has a combination eyelet and speed-lace lacing system. Battle armours In combat confrontation situations, military and security personnel wear personal protection suits. Armours are classified into two main classes, according their degree of protection: * Half armour: Half-armours are combat armours that are not rated for space operations and that do not have built-in weapons. There are multiple grades of half-armour, ranging from "Heavy Riot Grade" to the "Paramilitary grade", to the "Military Grade". * Full armour: Full Armours are heavy combat armours rated for space combat; sometimes they are called power armour. A space armour has built-in weapons, full telemetry information, and is powered because it would otherwise be too heavy to move in. They have also some propulsion system in the armour, allowing travel in void space. Retirees There are certain ceremonial functions where wear of a military uniform by retired or discharged people might be authorized, but they would usually be ceremonial in nature, but in general, retired military personnel do not wear the uniform. There is also a list of functions where military personnel may not wear the uniform. Veterans may wears their dress uniform as it was upon their retirement any place anybody would wear formal wear. Any 20 year retiree is authorized to do so. Retired personnel may wear uniforms at ceremonies or official functions when the dignity of the occasion and good taste dictate. Wearing a uniform is appropriate for memorial services, weddings, funerals, balls, military parades, ceremonies in which any active or reserve unit is participating, and meetings or functions of military associations. Mostly, Battle Dress Uniforms or Fatigues are used in the civilian daily life, mostly because they are well fabricated clothes, resistant to harsh use conditions. It is not uncommon to see industrial workers wearing such an uniform. However, retired personnel are prohibited from wearing the uniform in connection with personal enterprises, business activities, or while attending or participating in any demonstration, assembly or activity for the purpose of furthering personal or partisan views on political or social issues. Although almost all personal elements are retained, the retirees' Uniform may not be worn with the departmental Service insignia, such as Horus Eyes for Imperial Security. Category:Barrayar